Eryn Lasgalen
by Albagarnie
Summary: La historia de dos hermanos a través del Bosque Verde, y todas sus eras. Su hogar, por el que siempre lucharían cuando cayera la oscuridad.
**Este fic participa en el Reto 15# OC lovers, amoroso reto del canónico foro El Poney Pisador. El reto sobre contar una historia en el mundo de Tolkien, pero con unos personajes originales. Perdón si en el fic he incumplido alguna norma de la Tierra Media.**

 **Desde que vi este reto, supe el OC con el que participaría. Nîmfilen ya aparece en mi fic** _Pajarillo blanco **,**_ **y este reto me ha dado la oportunidad de crearle un pasado, junto a otro personaje que pensé muy pronto; y he disfrutado escribiéndolo. No es imprescindible, pero recomiendo leer ese otro fic para poder entender la historia por completo. Gracias por leer, os dejo con la historia de Nîmfilen...**

* * *

Cuando nació su hermana, la llamaron Nîmaew, y él todavía era muy joven cuando la recibió. En su pequeño hogar, en mitad del Bosque Verde, la criaban y jugaban. Desde que era tan sólo una niña quiso explorar fuera de su casa todos los secretos que guardaba el bosque. Aunque no conociera más del mundo, aquel lugar era lo suficientemente grande para ella.

Nîmfilen era diferente. Aunque amaba también su bosque, siempre le habían llamado más otros lugares fuera de él, y otras épocas. Y a pesar de que no pudiera visitarlos nunca, le encantaba escuchar canciones o leer historias sobre ellos. Y aunque de vez en cuando las compartía con su hermana, a ella no le interesaban, y todo lo que hacía era descalzarse y seguir explorando el mundo que tenía a su alrededor.

Conforme iba creciendo, estas ilusiones no desaparecían, y no dejaban a Nîmfilen alcanzar por completo la madurez, pues casi siempre la seguía. Su joven hermana se subía a los árboles, seguía a las ardillas negras que los recorrían, y se acercaba para ver cada detalle de las hojas.

El hermano mayor siempre recordaría una ocasión en la que Nîmaew encontró entre unas hojas del suelo, a un pequeño pajarillo blanco. Lo tomó entre sus manos con la mayor delicadeza que había tenido nunca, lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, y fue subiendo por el árbol para encontrar su nido. Lo pudo ver cuando escuchó a otro pájaro piando, como si lo llamara. Consiguió llegar hasta ahí, y dejar que la madre volviera a envolver a la cría entre sus alas.

Nîmfilen lo vio todo desde el suelo, y cuando su hermana pequeña bajó, la tomó en sus brazos y ambos se sentaron a pie del árbol. Ahí, empezó a cantarle tiernamente un antiguo poema en sindarin, que contaba una historia que le recordaba a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Desde aquel momento, la canción se quedó en el corazón de los dos.

Pero el tiempo fue pasando, y aquellos tiernos momentos en el bosque no pudieron durar para siempre. A la vez que Nîmaew iba alcanzando la adultez, una sombra se cernió sobre el bosque, y aquellos días terminaron para los elfos silvanos.

La infancia de esa elfa terminó, a la vez que el bosque se llenaba de lóbrega oscuridad, se transformaba en el Bosque Negro. Y aquellos que, tan jóvenes, habían vivido tranquilamente ajenos al exterior o incluso a las fronteras, en muchas ocasiones tuvieron que luchar por defender sus propios hogares.

Incluso para los dos hermanos, que continuaban viviendo en el bosque, en muchas partes se había convertido en lo desconocido. A Nîmaew le costaba volver a subir a los árboles, las ramas era más traicioneras, y los animales escurridizos.

Cada vez había más oscuridad, y en aquel caso traspasó más de las fronteras de árboles. Nîmfilen fue viendo desvanecerse aquella alegre esencia que su hermana había conservado desde niña, y cada vez se la veía más apagada. Le dolía tanto verla así, después de lo tierna que había sido, pero algo todavía más terrible era que sentía que se estaba distanciando de él.

Tanto, que llegó una época en la que estuvieron varios días sin hablar. Simplemente, porque ella lo evitaba. Si hubiera estado el mayor más atento en aquellos momentos, quizá hubiera podido frenar todo lo que continuó.

A pesar de distanciarse de ella, físicamente no se apartaba de su lado. Continuaba bajo su mismo techo, siempre preparado para protegerla.

Pero hubo una noche en la que falló. Y sin que Nîmfilen se percatara, Nîmaew se levantó en las horas de más oscuridad, se envolvió en una capa y cogió sus armas. Y cuando Nîmfilen despertó al día siguiente, no la encontró.

La elfa había estado leyendo algunos de los libros de su hermano, y consultando sus mapas. Cuando había encontrado en ellos una pequeña referencia a cuál podría ser el origen de ese mal y de las arañas que atacaban el bosque; tomó la decisión de partir. A enfrentarse a él, y librar de la enfermedad a su hogar.

Nîmfilen se llenó de pánico cuando no la vio, y comenzó a buscarla, pero cuando esa mañana se había levantado ella ya estaba saliendo del bosque. No pudo encontrarla, y unos días después descubrió los mapas que se había llevado con ella. Por primera vez, iba a ir al mundo exterior, sola. Sintió un miedo todavía más terrible, y vaciló pensando en lo que le esperaría. Pero finalmente, tomó la decisión de ir en su busca, sin decirlo a nadie igual que había hecho ella.

Había mucho que conocía sobre el mundo exterior, y aquello le permitió orientarse mejor. Temió cuando salió del bosque, pero empezó a viajar por esas tierras que le parecieron tan áridas, con tan amplio cielo, y al principio no se encontró con todos los peligros que temía.

A comienzos de su viaje, no vio a nadie, tardó en llegar a una población en la dirección que seguía. Aquella dirección que había estudiado en sus mapas, la que sabía que su hermana había tomado.

Llegó a las primeras poblaciones de hombres, donde algunos no habían visto jamás a un elfo. Empezó a pedir su ayuda, preguntarles, aunque fue difícil. Pues Nîmaew no se había mostrado ante ellos, a diferencia de su hermano. Nunca le habían interesado esas gentes ni esas tierras, estaba allí por su pueblo.

Así, Nîmfilen pasó mucho tiempo por los reinos humanos, preguntando y siguiendo cualquier pista, viajando siempre con la vista en el horizonte por si la llegaba a ver. Y pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ya sus esperanzas menguaban día a día, que finalmente tuvo una pista.

Fue un niño pequeño en una ciudad, que reconoció su raza, y le dijo que había visto a alguien como él merodeando por los campos cercanos. Nîmfilen, con una última esperanza, hizo caso al niño, y le pidió que lo llevara hacia donde decían verla.

En esos campos se centró su búsqueda, y fue terminada. Pues una mañana, al amanecer, descubrió a una muchacha a lo lejos, y corrió hacia ella. Y cuando la encontró la pudo ver al fin, era su hermana.

Quiso abrazarla emocionado, pero algo lo detuvo. Pues ella no corrió a sus brazos, y había algo en su rostro, sus ojos, los miró y fue como si la oscuridad hubiera penetrado en ellos. Parecía tan débil, tan herida, que Nîmfilen tuvo que tomarla de la mano y llevarla a un lugar donde resguardarla.

No hablaba, a veces temblaba, y Nîmfilen sentía que se le rompía al corazón al verla así. Si con la oscuridad del bosque su ser tan alegre estaba muriendo, ahora daba la sensación de que había sido acuchillado sin piedad.

Pasó un día y una noche, para que mientras trataba de dormir, el elfo pudiera volver a escuchar su voz.

-He visto esa oscuridad… se cierne, crece, y no podemos detenerla… cada vez está más despierta…

Sus palabras rotas le hicieron rodearla con los brazos, acunarla como cuando eran niños, tratando de protegerla. Aunque cada vez sentía con más tristeza que no podía curarla de la oscuridad que había llegado a su corazón.

Al paso de los días, con el cariño de su hermano, la elfa fue recuperándose, hablando cada vez más y desapareciendo su tristeza. Decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta al bosque.

En ese camino, y cuando se empezaron a alejar de las tierras de los hombres, hubo un instante en el que ella se detuvo. Ambos elfos escucharon un canto de pájaros, de gaviotas cerca del mar. Nîmaew se giró, para verlas volar, y a Nîmfilen le pareció ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, que no había visto desde que la había encontrado.

Pensó que quizá podría encontrar la paz de vuelta a su hogar, pero continuaba siendo el Bosque Negro, y allí su dolor y su oscuridad crecieron, junto a un miedo a las criaturas. Pasando los días a su lado, Nîmfilen la veía sufrir, y desesperaba al no saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

Hasta que un día, la encontró extrañamente serena, sentada sobre una roca, y con la mirada en el infinito. Nîmfilen se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en el brazo, y Nîmaew se giró hacia él, con un melancólico brillo en los ojos.

-He encontrado lo que he de hacer, hermano. No puedo continuar en el bosque ni en la tierra, no después de haberme encontrado con esta oscuridad. La temo tanto, que todas mis esperanzas aquí se han perdido… Pero hay un lugar donde puedo librarme de todo esto, donde encontraré el descanso y la luz… Nîmfilen, voy a partir a Aman, a las Tierras Imperecederas…

Los ojos de Nîmfilen se llenaron de lágrimas, de alivio y tristeza. Si así su hermana podía encontrar la paz, lo aceptaría. Pero cuando quiso ir con ella, la elfa negó con la cabeza.

-No, Nîmfilen, tú sigues perteneciendo a este lugar. Mereces ver el Bosque Verde de nuevo, las otras tierras liberadas… Todavía mucho te espera en la Tierra Media. Los tiempos van a cambiar, pero debes ver el final de estos. Y cuando nos reencontremos más allá del mar, podrás contármelo todo…

Doloroso, aceptó esta decisión. La acompañó a los puertos, y se despidió de su hermana. Regresó al bosque, viajando por otros países, y una vez entre los arbustos le pareció que alguien lo descubría. Años después, volvería a recorrer ese camino.

Luchó junto a su pueblo, defendió su hogar. Vio a las tinieblas expandirse y caer, tal como Nîmaew había dicho. Vio el Bosque Verde de nuevo, la belleza y los pájaros cantando, y lo disfrutó durante unos últimos años.

Pero finalmente, sintió también que el mar lo llamaba. Fue el último de muchos de sus compañeros, y realizó ese viaje solo.

Sin embargo, no todo lo que lo esperaba en la Tierra Media había acabado, y en aquel último viaje, todavía le quedaba algo por vivir, y una oportunidad de dar las gracias.


End file.
